


Ngap!

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin-Centric, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nibbling, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Soobin cheekies nyam nyam, Sweet, They like to call each other cute, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun is there at the end lmao, biting cheekies, clingy Kang Taehyun, i wrote this based on a fanart, taebin is otp, tyun went ngap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Taehyun wanna bite Soobin's squishy soft cheekiesthat's itThat's the fic
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Ngap!

“Okay Moas bye bye! see you guys when promotion starts!”

Taehyun cheerfully waves at the camera as he moves closer to turn off the livestream, once the screen returns home, he sighs with a smile, feeling content with the time he spared for his precious moas. 

The boy looks over to his unfinished spicey wheat noodles and dumplings that he couldn’t finish on the VLive since he was too distracted trying to read the real-time comments.

The blond haired boy is about to pick things up when the door to the studio swings open, he smiles at once since he recognizes that honey sweet voice anywhere. 

“Taehyunnie! You ended your livestream so soon! I was just about to pop in myself since we’re matchy today” The leader of the group whines with a pout, Taehyun gives him an one-over and yes, they were wearing matching fits.

They’re both wearing basically the similar sweater but in different colours, Soobin’s sweater is white with a black bear patch on his top left while Taehyun’s is black with a white bear patch on his top right. 

“What do you mean early? I always end my livestreams after about 40 minutes” He rebuts, which earns him a huff from Soobin who goes to flop down in front of the table scattered with his unfinished food.

“Wah, you did a mukbang live but you didn’t eat?” the leader teases and yelps when the younger tackles him with a headlock, “Yah let me go!” They laugh and Taehyun sits down next to the elder and grabs his chopsticks, finally able to eat without needing to spare his focus somewhere else. 

To be honest, he was expecting Soobin to come so he ordered extra of everything, though the hyung missed the livestream, at least he’s here to help him finish up the food.

“You ordered so much?” Soobin comments as he slurps on some of the noodles as well, “I knew you would come so I prepared, got the timing wrong though” And Soobin goes to clap his hands with a smug grin. 

“Ah, as expected. Taehyunnie here loves me very much doesn’t he?” Taehyun can tell Soobin is just trying to tease him but two can play that game.

He swallows a bite and turns to face Soobin, staring into the older’s eyes as he flash his smile “Yeah, I love you very much Soobin hyungie” which catches the other boy off guard, Soobin blushes slightly and tries to cover his flustered self with an eye roll. This hyung is so cute and he’s not even trying.

They finished the noodles but Taehyun tells the blue haired leader to go ahead and eat the dumplings since he’s already full, and who was Soobin to complain? 

The leader all but happily stuff his mouth with the white balls of puff, his cheeks slightly inflated with the food he is munching. Taehyun is sitting back and enjoying the cute view, the soft squishy cheeks of his hyung looks so tempting.

The boy suddenly has the urge to touch it, which he gives in to in seconds because let's be real, he’s far too whipped for Soobin to resist. Taehyun goes to latch himself onto Soobin’s back, the leader did not even flinch or react since he’s very much used to having unexpecting maknaes grabbing onto him like a koala by now.

The boy first buries his face into Soobin’s nape and tosses his arms around the elder’s neck, tickling the elder by nuzzling his nose against his neck. “Taehyunnie…I’m eating!” Soobin exclaims, his cheeks already pink with blush.

“But you’re so cute hyung! Look at these '' Taehyun tilts his head a little to the side and watches with glee as his finger goes to poke Soobin’s stuffed cheeks. 

“So soft~”

“Yah you brat, hyung’s cheeks are not your toy” Soobin whines but Taehyun’s fond smile only grows as the leader makes no move to remove him from his back or stop him.

“Hmmm….fine I won’t play with them…however…” Taehyun isn’t sure where or how the thought process happened, it just did and he simply went along with what his head is telling him to do.

He leans closer to Soobin’s cheeks, Soobin’s hands almost freezing and dropping the dumpling he’s holding with his chopsticks.

_ Ngap! _

Taehyun gently nibbles on the inflated cheeks, satisfied with how squish it felt. “Oi what are you-” Soobin is at loss of words, somehow, he finds it adorable or dare he say it, endearing that Taehyun is for the lack of a better word nom-ing his stuffed cheeks. 

In fact the boy looks so giddy and proud of himself he just couldn’t bear to say anything back.

Taehyun pulls away seconds later “Oh my god, it’s so squishy and soft!” he exclaims, “Yes I know but why do you go and bite it?” of course there’s no bite to his voice, the leader is more endeared than anything, Taehyun unconsciously acting cute is a treat for him.

“I dunno, I just…want to do it” and he leans again, clamping those pearly teeth on Soobin’s cheeks, it didn’t hurt but it was cute and amusing.

“Aigoo you” Soobin taps on Taehyun’s cheeks to stop him from nibbling on his cheeks, the boy pulls back with a pout, a complaint on the tip of his tongue.

“If you want to kiss me, you can just do it”

_ Oh oh wait, that…..that actually sounds like a better idea! _

“Oh really? Don’t mind if I do!” So he grabs the elder’s chin to turn his face to the side and connects their lips, Taehyun feels his insides doing backflips as Soobin kisses back and tilts his head back a little to deepen the kiss. 

They both pull away with their eyes boring into each other’s, still amazed at what just happened.

“Y’know…when I said kiss…I actually meant like…on the cheek since you were biting on it”

Taehyun retracts and jumps away with a mortified look, “Oh my gosh hyung, I’m so sorry! I didn’t-” but he is cut off by Soobin cupping his face and smashing their lips together surprising the younger boy who is now a red mess, Taehyun reacts fast right after and places his hands on Soobin’s shoulders while the leader pulls him to sit on his lap by grabbing his frail waist.

The kiss is deep and passionate, Taehyun can feel every ounce of love and fondness from his hyung from the way he is handling Taehyun tenderly. The two boys pull apart from each other, both breathless from the kiss.

“Never apologize for doing that because do you have any idea how long hyung had wanted to do that Taehyunnie?”

“That makes two of us, Soobin hyung”

“Great, now if you two are just gonna like, smooch, can I have the dumplings?” 

They turn to see Yeonjun quite literally crouching in front of the table with his hands ready to snatch the food. “What the hell- Yeonjun hyung get out! Take it!” Soobin screeches at the eldest while Taehyun goes to hide his face into the crook of Soobin’s neck, his ears red with embarrassment.

Yeonjun winks at them, “Cool, by the way, congratz you two at long last, finally I thought ya’ll are gonna hopelessly pin forever” he remarks and skips out of the door with his acquired food. Soobin sighs and looks down on his new boyfriend, the both burst out laughing at what just happened.

But Soobin suddenly shushes Taehyun with a finger, smirking as he does.

“Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this fanart on twt!
> 
> https://twitter.com/kkeom_/status/1317481681545273351?s=20


End file.
